How To Bait and Trap an Archeologist
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala has a serious talk with Daniel. Short little D/V fluff


How To Bait and Trap an Archeologist

spacegypsy1

Vala has a serious talk with Daniel. D/V fluff

~0i0~

"VALA! Enough with the spinning!" Daniel bellowed with frustration.

She stopped spinning, brow raised, mouth puckering up before speaking, her tone scornful. "You know, Daniel, when we get back from Ba'al's extraction on the Tok'ra homeworld I'm going to talk to General Landry about leaving the SGC."

Stunned, Daniel looked up from his notes. His mouth opened but he couldn't seem to speak.

Vala began to spin again around and around on the stool.

"Why?" He finally forced the word out, confused, before adding as calmly as he could muster. "And please stop spinning."

Vala popped up from the seat and calmly walked to the side of his desk. Her finger traced a circle on the journal he'd been writing in as she propped her six on the side of his desk. "Because I need a new plan. I can't live here forever. I need to be among people who understand me."

"I... I understand you." He was still befuddled by her announcement. He'd thought things were going so well. They'd been out to the movies and dinners. He'd brought her flowers. They'd been handholding lately. He'd kissed her temple when he'd said goodnight last evening! "Wha... what's gotten into you? I thought you were happy here. I thought... I thought we were... It's me. I know it is. I'm sorry. You have to know I care about you. I'm just no good at... at..."

"Not all things are about you, Daniel. I've long been over my overwhelming attraction to you. Even if you've been acting as if you are, now, attracted to me. You waited too long. I can't take any more of this... this slow goat to China! There's obviously no one here that can give me what I need. I need adventure, danger. Followed by days of fun and laughter. I need sex, the love making kind for heavens sakes! And suddenly after a taste of domesticating with Tomin, I also want that. You know, monopoly."

"Boat? Monogamy?"

"Whatever. If I had gone with Tomin I would at least be going from planet to planet and then home to a home for fun and sex and laughter."

Slowly he stood, his eyes never leaving her. It took a long, seemingly endless time to get his thoughts to exit his mouth. "Er, we can have sex. We were going to have sex anyway, I mean, soon. We can have sex now. Not right now, but today. Not today day, I mean tonight. You can live with me, at my place. We go to planets. We have adventures, danger. We have days of fun and laughter. If you want a domestic life you won't find it better anywhere else. You can't raise babies on a ship or traipsing all over the universe from planet to planet."

"Pfft!" Flipping a hand outward, Vala looked away for a moment. Turning back she spoke softly. "Of course I can. And what do you mean I can have sex with you and live with you at your place? You never go home."

His gaze slipped down to his hands and he counted the words on his fingers as he spoke them. "It means sex. Living together. Monogamy. You. Me. Us. Sex." His eyes returned to her face. "And I do too go home. When I have something to go home for. You would be something to go home for."

"Because you care about me?"

"Yes. A lot."

"And you are aware, aren't you, that I care about you?"

A deep sigh escaped him. "You really weren't planning on leaving were you?"

"No."

Finally he smiled.

Grinning wide, Vala ran a finger down his cheek. "So... should I move my things now? Today? Since we're leaving in three days for Ba'al's extraction?"

"Okay." Daniel sat back down, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a breath just short of a groan.

"By the way, I'm still very much overwhelmingly attracted to you."

Daniel nodded. "Me too. I mean... you know what I mean." Reaching up he wrapped his hand around her neck and brought her face to his. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Alright. But if we're going to be making love the next two nights I need to go to Victoria's Secret before it closes." She kissed the side of his mouth.

"Now?" He whispered against her lips, nibbling.

"We only have two hours. I need new lingerie." She ran her tongue across his partially open lips.

He tried to capture her tongue but wasn't quick enough. "I'll drive and help you with the selections. I'm crazy about you. You know that, right?"

"Mmm." Vala let him pull her closer for a fiery kiss. Pulling away quickly she placed her lips to his ear. "You love me, I know.

"And you love me." He whispered back.

She stood, tugging him up from his chair. "We only have one hour and fifty-five minutes to shop. Then I have to move. Save those kisses for later. Let's go, darling! And don't forget your credit card."

~END


End file.
